


You Purr When You Sleep

by justkimberley



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, i guess it could be up to like 3x10, idk man its just super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkimberley/pseuds/justkimberley
Summary: Jonah and Libby decide to watch a movie, but Jonah falls asleep. Libby learns that there is actually more than one reason that her new nickname for him makes sense.





	You Purr When You Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So,,, I'm like super rusty, but the fandoms kinda dying and this is all I wanted to write...  
Take my fluff as we all pretend that Jamber was never revisited. This is based on this tumblr post I read that made me think of Jibby: https://justkimberley.tumblr.com/post/183961459956/officialyoda-positive-memes-its-not-really-a

“What do you mean you’ve never seen Monsters Inc. before?” Jonah signed excitedly to Libby.

“It seemed scary when I was little!” Libby defended herself, giggling at the absolute disbelief that arose on his face.

“But it’s not scary! It’s a kid’s movie!” Jonah could barely believe his eyes; how could she have thought that Monsters Inc. would be scary? It was like his favourite movie when he was growing up, he had watched it like every day for a month.

“Sorry! We can watch it today!” she signed.

“Yes!” Jonah fist pumped and then went and set up the movie, smiling the whole time, “Do you want popcorn?” he asked turning around so she could see him signing.

Libby’s eyes widened and she smiled widely nodding her head excitedly. Jonah smiled and stood up grabbing her hand and pulling her to the kitchen so that they could go make popcorn before they started the movie.

* * *

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen this before!” Libby signed excitedly, pausing the movie and turning to Jonah with a wide smile on her face. They had been cuddling on the couch while the movie played, subtitles flashing along. Jonah found that he actually liked watching movies with subtitles better than without the subtitles because it was easier for him to focus on what was happening.

“I’m so happy that you like it! It’s nice to share my favourite movie with you,” Jonah signed shyly.

Libby smiled at him, “I’m glad I get to experience it with you,”

Jonah felt butterflies in his chest as he took in the absolute happiness on her face, he never wanted to see her be anything other than this happy. He smiled at her and then flopped down, laying on her lap, facing the screen. He can hear her giggle as he reaches out to press play as they both focus on the movie again. Jonah watches the subtitles as they flash across the screen, relaxing further into Libby’s lap.

A few minutes after he pressed play, Libby started combing her fingers through Jonah’s hair. Jonah sighed and smiled; Libby knew that Jonah liked it when she played with his hair. It was so relaxing. It was also why her nickname for him was now the sign for cat. Jonah leaned further into her touch and felt his eyes slowly falling closed as he relaxed further, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Jonah slowly drifted back to consciousness right in the middle of the chase scene. He looked up at Libby to see if she was still enjoying the movie, but she was just staring down at him, grinning widely.

“Why are you so smiley?” Jonah signed, smiling back at her.

“It’s silly,” Libby signed bashfully.

“What is it, was I snoring? Sorry if it was distracting,” Jonah signed embarrassedly.

“No! It was cute! You were purring,” Libby said blushing.

Jonah felt his cheeks heat up, “I was purring?” he asked embarrassedly.

“Yes, your snoring felt like you were purring! You really are a cat,” Libby said, smiling widely.

Jonah blushed and buried his face in Libby’s lap. Libby tapped his shoulder so he would turn around and look at her.

“Jonah,” she signed (J-dimple this time), “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s my new favourite thing about you,”

Jonah blushed even deeper, “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” she signed back, “Now we need to rewind the movie because I wasn’t watching,”

Jonah laughed and then handed her the remote before snuggling back into her lap.

After she went back to where she was last paying attention, she went back to stroking his hair and Jonah sighed contentedly, “I’m so glad that you gave me another chance,” Jonah signed shyly.

“I’m glad that you haven’t made me regret that chance,” she replied, “It’s one of the best decisions I’ve made,” she signed smiling at him.

“I hope that I never make you regret that choice,” Jonah replied seriously.

“I know you won’t,” she signed, “Now, let me watch the movie!” she said, poking him lightly in the shoulder before rewinding the movie one last time and pressing play, turning her attention wholly to the screen, but still stroking Jonah’s hair. Jonah smiled contentedly as he turned his attention to the screen as well, feeling happy and incredibly comfortable, reveling in the moment. He couldn’t help but think that without even knowing it, Libby had given him the same nickname that Boo had given his favourite character in the movie. He smiled to himself one last time before turning his full attention to the movie. It was his favourite after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! As I said I'm pretty rusty, so hopefully it was okay! It's also like the shortest piece I've ever written on here but I feel like I told the story I wanted to tell.
> 
> If you liked this please kudos/comment/check out my other stuff, it makes me very happy! Or if you want you can come to my tumblr @justkimberley and yell into the void with me (my askbox is always open). Have a great day!


End file.
